1. Field
The present invention relates to marine electronic devices such as chartplotters and the like, and, more particularly, to improved devices, systems and methods for displaying navigation-related information on a chartplotter or other marine electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chartplotters and other marine electronic devices are commonly used by boaters to view cartographic maps of bodies of water and nearby shorelines, navigate to desired locations, and locate fish and other underwater objects. Unfortunately, existing chartplotters and other marine electronic devices often display navigational-related information and other information in such a way that makes it difficult to read, use, and/or interpret.